Seven
by hanika.starzone
Summary: A group of ninja have crossed into the Nara forest - who knows why? ShikaxTema Nara family fic. Does not own Naruto or Naruto characters. Just the OCs. Rated K  for... 'slight' violence. There's blood. If you're nine and can stand blood, you can read.


**A/N: OH EM GEE THAT WAS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. I'M NOT SURE 'BOUT YOU BUT FOR ME THIS IS AMAZING OMG | OMG | OMG.**

**Temari: I think that's a little TOO long, Hanika.**

**Hanika (as in, me not Temari's daughter): Yes it is actually, and there's nothing you can do for me to shorten it! BWAHAHAHAHA! Will you do the copyright claim?**

**Shika and Tema: *mumble* Troublesome… **

**Mitsu: Ooh, ooh can I do the copyright claim?**

**Me: *mumbles this part* Troublesome auntie and uncle won't do it…*clearly* might as well. **

**Mitsu: Yay! MITSU (as in the person above, she has a lot of names o.o) DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! RNR!**

* * *

Shikani slumped down beside her sister. Her four black ponytails bounced as she did so. Hanika was sitting cross-legged on the soft grass of Nara forest. Her eyes were closed and her hands formed the shape of a circle, similar to her father's strategy-thinking pose. She had also left her Leaf Village headband and black metal fan at home. She was concentrating on the peace, becoming one with nature (some stupid thing I made up for the Nara clan. That's when the person's spirit 'leaves the body' and becomes 'one with nature', so she basically is the trees and shadows). She plaited her blonde hair as usual, though this time she was wearing a green shirt and long black pants.

Shikani imitated her sister, but her concentration was always disturbed by the rustling of leaves in wind. Her concentration was almost complete, but then her sister interrupted with a sudden saying.

"Six…" Hanika said.

Shikani opened one eye hoping not to lose half her concentration at least, but failing. She was six, after all. Maybe her sister was talking about her age! But what would that mean…? "Six what, sis?" Shikani asked, confused.

Hanika remained quiet. Shikani sighed, "Six of what, Kage no Hanikamari?" She knew when a member of the Nara clan was in full concentration of being one with nature, you had to talk formally to them.

"Six…. No, seven of them. Seven dogs. Seven wild dogs. I do not recognize them. The Inuzuka clan does not own them; tell Otou-san to summon Kiba-san," Hanika ordered. She pressed her fingers together harder. Shikani did as she was told. No use hanging around there anyway.

"_Otou-san!_ Hanika-neechan asked you to call Kiba-san," Shikani gasped, she had run home. She hated wild dogs. Once, she remembered when she was three, a wild dog had severely injured her deer friend.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, putting his mug of green tea down. "What does she want with Kiba?"

"She's in the forest right now; she told me there were about seven dogs. Wild ones. She thinks maybe Kiba-san could tame them or something, I don't know. Please call him, otou-san! I don't want any of the deer to get hurt again,"

Shikamaru nodded and picked his phone up. They're conversation went like this;

Kiba: Yo, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Um, hey Kiba. Hey, uh… Hanika saw some wild dogs in the Nara forest. She told me to call you so you could come and take and tame them or something like that.

Kiba: What? Wild dogs?

Shikamaru: Mmhmm

Kiba: In the Nara forest?

Shikamaru: Yes.

Kiba: Um… OK, I'll be right over, but you sure this isn't some prank call?

_***Shikamaru looks over to Shikani who is panting***_

Shikamaru: Nope… I mean yes, I mean no, this isn't a prank call. Can you just get the hell over here? My troublesome daughter is worried about the deer and Tsunade-sama is gonna complain about not having enough of the damn animals for the hospital.

Kiba: OK, yeah, sure, sure…

And with that the call ended. Shikamaru walked over to his daughter. "Can you lead me to where Hanika is?" he asked.

"Yes, I can, but you'll have to carry me," Shikamaru glared at his daughter and put her on his back. Then he leapt onto the nearest tree branch.

"Alright, Shikani, where is she?" Shikamaru asked his half-awake daughter. She jerked up when her father asked her the question.

"563 meters from the deer farm, exactly at the middle clearing of the forest. Where we always have our one with nature," she answered, then went back to her half-awake stance.

_Troublesome daughter_, Shikamaru thought as he headed to the clearing.

"OTOU-SAN!" Hanika yelled. Her attacker was clad in grey, looking a lot like the sound ninjas who attacked the Hidden Leaf Village many, many years ago. Only they weren't wearing sound headbands. They were wearing headbands unfamiliar to Shikamaru. No, wait a minute, he knew them. He put Shikani down and whispered to her, "If you find Kiba, tell him there are Shinobi from the Hidden Village of Canine,"

He did a few hands signs and a wall of shadow enveloped his daughter. She then ran out of the clearing. Some bushes rustled but Shikamaru put that aside.

Hanika's hands were behind her back, held by the Canine Shinobi holding her, and there was a kunai pressed against her neck. She was kicking furiously at the air. "GAHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikani was running back the way she was came. She kept bumping into trees and stuff like that, she wasn't old enough to sense anything or see through the Shadow Shield Jutsu her father put on her. As she guessed, this was the way Kiba had come, picking up their scents.

"Akamaru, stop!" she heard him say. "There," she sensed him point towards the shadow. She could hear a small _thump _as Akamaru dropped from the tree branch. Then she heard Kiba sniff and Akamaru growl. She squatted down on the ground; waiting for whatever fights that would take place to end.

Kiba was facing three men; two wearing the same attire the sound ninja were wearing so many years ago, and another wearing almost the same but his was a brown colour. All had kunais in their hands. "An Inuzuka," the one in brown said. "Descendants from the Hidden Village of Canine. Your clan was the strongest in our village, till the last of them ran away to Konoha, coincidence meeting you here,"

"What do you want in the Nara Forest?" Kiba demanded.

"Young man, we've nothing to do in the Nara forest other than to steal its medicinal herbs and the medicinal deer's meat for our dogs," the brown one said again.

"And besides, it's the easiest way into the Leaf Village," one of the gray ones said.

"Well, what do you want in my village?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know why our village's descendants are so stupid," the other gray one said.

"Is it not obvious that we want to retrieve back what is ours?" the first one asked.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kiba demanded once again.

One of the gray ones smirked. Kiba knew from years of knowing Kakashi-sensei that he was smirking. "We've come to abduct the whole of Inuzuka clan," the first gray one explained.

"And you'll be the first of them!" the second gray exclaimed, and charged towards Kiba. He got ready to defend Akamaru and himself when the first grey one lifted his hand and said, "Stop, Kojishu."

"But we'll miss our chance to abduct the person of our second mission within 37 minutes of arrival, Honshu!" he stopped, looking back at his comrade.

"You will get permission from Hotari before proceeding," the one called Honshu pointed with his kunai towards the one in brown.

Hotari nodded his head, and Kojishu charged towards Kiba. Kiba made himself ready for battle once again.

* * *

Temari woke up finding herself to have been tied to a tree. She had been gagged, too. She was a little dizzy and tried to remember what had happened to get into such a mess. Hmm…

_***flashback***_

_She was walking through the Nara forest looking for some deer that had somehow gotten lose. Hanika decided to do her one with Nature and they both decided it was best to have Shikani or Shikamaru not know about the matter. Well, at least not until they searched the whole forest 10 times or so. Then it was a matter to be reported to the man of the house, maybe to Shikaku. Or even to Tsunade-sama!_

_Well, anyway, she was searching through every inch of every tree and checking for footprints of the deer, she had to admit, the deer really WERE, um… _troublesome.

_She was checking the grass at the root of a tree when she felt an unfamiliar chakra presence. Not the deer, not her daughter. She spun around. True enough, there were seven men clad in gray and brown and black from a village she didn't know. She figured they were enemies, having known that no one dropped by this morning to see deer and they were coming from the opposite way._

"_Who are you?" she demanded to know._

"_We are from the Hidden Village of Canine," the brown one answered._

"_What do you want here?" _

"_To abduct the Inuzuka clan and steal the deer and herbs from this forest,"_

"_Well, I won't let you. I am the daughter-in-law to the person who owns this forest and I cannot let you steal from it," she got ready for battle, clutching her gigantic steel fan (while thinking up a way not to cut down the whole forest while attacking these guys) when suddenly one of them charged at her at a Rock-Lee-without-weights-on-his-leg speed and knocked her out._

_***flashback over***_

So THAT's what happened… oh well, now she remembered what happened, she needed a way to get out of this mess. By firstly starting to try and get out of the ropes that bound her to the tree.

Her fan was leaning against the tree opposite to the one she was bound to. _At least they left it_, she thought. _Or I swear I would crush them personally to death. Without Gaara's sand. _She tried shaking a little and the ropes fell to the ground. She looked at them. She decided that the person who tied her wasn't one who had done it before. Gennin most probably, or chunnin.

She grabbed her fan and raced off. She glanced back once and noticed a few brown and white things. _The deer_, she thought, _is not important now_.

Shikamaru eyed the two men in front of him. Hanika was still kicking at the air. He did the hand signs for Kage Mane no Jutsu but suddenly…

"GRRR… KUCHIYOSE!" Hanika's attacker felt steal a kunai from his kunai pouch, her palms against each other and suddenly some black, metal thing broke his nose. He let go of her instantly and she backed away as soon as he released his grip.

She was charging for the other person but there came a sudden black flash and before she knew it, she was lifted above the ground by someone. She dropped her fan. Just at the moment, before Shikamaru could use his Kage Mane no Jutsu, Temari staggered out of the bushes. "WHAT ARE YOU- OH BOY YOU ARE GONNA-" without hesitation, she pulled out her fan and rammed it into the gray ninjas in front of her. Then she rammed it into her next target – the one choking her daughter. Hanika collapsed to the ground.

"Hanika… HANIKA! HANIKAMARI NARA! WAKE UP!" Temari yelled, trying to force the tears back into her eye sockets. She sobbed. It was the first time she was crying since… Kami knows when. Shikamaru didn't move. He was looking around with a serious look on his face.

"Shi… Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Temari yelled, but she was ignored. Shikamaru was looking at one tree to another, particularly ones with connected branches. She cradled Hanika in her arms while following her husband's gaze. She finally caught up. She smirked behind tears. She was following a stretch of a shadow darker than the others. Then she saw it disappear behind some leaves (gosh, is that possible?).

Having no need to look anymore, she turned her attention back to her daughter. Hanika moved her hands ever so slightly, to kind of ball it. Temari let out a sigh of relief. She sobbed of relief, too.

She wiped her tears and looked at her husband who was smirking. Suddenly a ninja similar to the one who almost killed Hanika jumped from a tree branch and landed in front of her. She put her daughter's head on her shoulder and got her fan ready when she noticed the long stretch of shadow between Shikamaru and the nin.

She calmed down a little bit but the grip on her fan didn't loosen. Suddenly the ninja took out a kunai from his pouch and started stabbing himself in the chest and stomach. Temari and Shikamaru just watched. It was Shikamaru's now-perfected Shadow Possession Jutsu. It allowed him to move his enemy any way he wanted, without moving himself. And whatever happened to the enemy wouldn't affect him. It took a lot of practice, but he got it. There were screams of agony, but they had no reaction towards it.

Finally, the nin stopped mid-air trying to plunge the deadly kunai into his stomach. Shikamaru released his shadow and the nin dropped to the ground. Shikamaru was sweating, having used up too much chakra. He was also panting. Like he had just run a mile.

They looked at the bloodied body. There was blood all around. There was a rustling sound in the bush behind Shikamaru and familiar chakra presences.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Are you- Oh… ugh!" Shikani stumbled back, seeing the crimson red liquid to which she had almost stepped on. Kiba caught her as she tripped on a rock. Akamaru followed behind. Kiba had a few scars on his hand, and his face covered in dirt. Probably signs he had been in a fight. He put his hands over her eyes to block the view of the dead body.

"I'll bring them home," Temari said, after a long silence. She slung Hanika's body over her shoulder and carried her daughter's fan. She let Shikani sit on the fan. Well, she MADE Shikani sit on the fan. Shikani knew if her sister found out, she was in _deep, deep trouble…_

When Temari was gone, Shikamaru told Kiba to bring the corpse of the dead men - if they were dead, if they weren't, well, bring them anyway - to the hospital for post-mortem and he would report to Tsunade-sama.

While they were walking out of the Nara forest, they saw Temari walk towards them. Shikamaru had a serious look on his face, partly angry. "You left the girls at home alone? Our knocked out daughter and her six-year-old sister?" he yelled. That deserved him a hit on the head.

"BAKA! OF COURSE I DIDN'T YOU BAKAYARO! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I CALLED SAKURA OVER TO LOOK OVER THEM, USE YOUR BRAIN, DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW WORRIED I WAS?" she replied angrily.

"She came over so quickly?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, actually, she did. Why don't you help Akamaru carry one or two of these guys? The poor thing," Temari did a pouty mouth and petted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru whined and nodded his head in response.

Shikamaru groaned. "Fine, woman. Go report to the Hokage,"

"Hai," and she set off for the Hokage tower.

She reported to the Hokage and she immediately wrote a message to the Hidden Village of Canine.

Hanika woke up three days later; freaking Temari out every day she was unconscious. She was being the mother side of Temari.

Everything was settled within a week. The Leaf Village settled a trade of deer and Medicinal herbs to the Canine Village and all the ninja were sent back. The Nara family was relieved. Shikamaru especially; he had Temari who was 24-hours beside Hanika and Hanika who was in a coma for three days. He felt like the biggest boulder in history was lifted from him. They were once again a happy family.

* * *

**A/N OMGEE THE ENDING SUX. KBYE xx**


End file.
